


your touch brought forth an incandescent glow

by loulicate



Series: Baby Honey and Farm [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beekeeper Louis, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Jerk off Instruction, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Louis Tomlinson, implied bottom Louis, rancher harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulicate/pseuds/loulicate
Summary: Louis was genuine in everything he did, everything he showed.He would blush so red, smile so sweet, cry so wet and love so kind. Louis’ love was kind, it was eternal. You would never have to worry if he’d ever run out of love for you because he was that lovely.“So soft, so good and so pretty for me, my darling wifey.”ora sequel to Sweet Tea In The Summer
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Honey and Farm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	your touch brought forth an incandescent glow

**Author's Note:**

> hi! firstly i wanna thank Rori (again) for being the sweetest and most talented beta reader for both fics in this beekeeper louis series. and not to forget all of my incredibly supportive friends from fic twitter especially lottie and loveliest lulú (always always the best fic cheerleaders <3). this fic wouldn't be here without all of you!
> 
> i've decided to revisit the characters from [sweet tea in the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593015) because i really enjoyed writing it but i feel like it was too short and didn't have a satisfying ending. So after a few days staring at the fic i've finally figured out why - they haven't said 'i love you's' yet :') ! this fic is gonna be a really short one where it shows some details in louis' and harry's established relationship. 
> 
> hope you enjoy and happy reading!

The hot steam condensed out of the pot as it carried the aromatic smell of corn porridge around the house. On the checkered cloth-covered table across the kitchen was a tray of glasses and plates, waiting to be filled with apple juice and food. It was a shady evening, a little dash of not so warm heat from the sun mixed with a welcoming breeze through the air.

Louis was bored, _very_ bored so he decided to cook something for dinner. He closed his honey booth half an hour ago, a little earlier than usual since he ran out of honey jars. He would stock up again tomorrow, these days his little business kept growing and although he felt a little overwhelmed by the huge demand from the village people, it made him happy to know people really _loved_ his honey. 

He stirred the pot and whined in satisfaction when he noticed the porridge was ready. Corn porridge had been his favourite since he was little. It always made his tummy feel warm and happy. 

The lovely boy turned off the stove and removed his strawberry printed apron from himself, hanging it properly upon one of the hooks attached to the side of his white fridge. 

Louis picked up a pink bowl and his favourite wooden spoon and just as he was about to lift up the lid of the porridge pot, he felt two big, familiar arms creeping around his waist. He just rolled his eyes playfully, already knowing the owner of those strong hands. 

“Get off me, you creep.” There was a hint of playful smile in his voice. His eyes were trained on the milky texture of the porridge in the pot as he stirred the food, the little golden corns scattered on its surface. 

“No.” Harry’s rough voice pierced through his ear, the robust rancher tried to insert his face into Louis’ neck, lips dropping incessant kisses on the sweet, soft skin. 

Louis giggled as he tried to shrink himself from his boyfriend, “Tickles.”

“You smell so good, I can’t help it. What did you cook, wifey?” 

The smaller man blushed at the term. He would never admit it, but Harry addressing him as those sort of names always made his head spin. Butterflies never failed to flutter all over his lower abdomen. 

“Louis’ porridge.” He poured the hot food into his bowl slowly, picking up another one, a red bowl, since Harry was already here. He didn’t bother asking him if he wanted some, already knowing Harry, the man would gladly finish the whole pot later anyway. 

He turned around after placing the bowls on the kitchen counter, wrapping his dainty arms around Harry’s sweaty neck. 

_Fond_ smiles were exchanged as they stared at each other. 

“Louis’ porridge? I thought the other day you’ve already claimed those honey cookies as Louis’ cookies too.” Calloused hands softly gripped the tiny, curvy waist as their bodies were pressed against one another. Harry thumbed away a fallen eyelash on Louis’ soft, pink cheek before leaving a kiss on the same spot. 

The petite boy rested his chin on Harry’s toned chest. Harry never really buttoned his flannel shirts whenever he went to the ranch. Not that Louis would ever complain, the sight was very pleasing. 

Harry rubbed their noses against each other as he kept breathing in Louis’ peach scent. He was so captivated by the dreamy eyes of this _divine_ human, every second that he spent with Louis made him feel like he needed to appreciate his boyfriend’s endless beauty more and more. He was the luckiest man in this universe to be able to hold this breathtaking person in his arms, and _underneath_ his body. 

“And what will you do if I want to claim all of the baby cows and horses in your farm too, hmm?” 

Harry chuckled softly, the vibrations from his chest caused Louis to whine as he pushed his face closer into the hard surface, relieving in his boyfriend’s natural smell. 

“Do as you please, baby. As long as you let me claim you later.” The rough, intimate voice gave Louis goosebumps, he shivered a little at the foreshadowing scene that was playing in his mind.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

It was around 11pm when Harry woke up, hard. The checkered fleece blanket was tangled around his legs, adding extra warmth to his body. He reached out to his side, eager to grope that soft, supple ass that was his favourite thing to touch all the time. 

A frown made its way to his sleepy face, eyebrows creased when his desperate hand couldn’t find its way to the sweet skin. He was getting hard and frustrated and his favourite wifey wasn’t there for him? His heart _broke_ a little.

Harry groaned before waking up from the comfortable bed, his heart soaring with love when the scent of honeysuckle from Louis’ neat bedroom reached his nose, smelling so much like the petite angel that he called his boyfriend. The glow from the fairy lights that Louis hung on the walls illuminated the room, letting Harry see Freckles who was staring at him from his glass tank when he turned to his side.

“Hey, dude. Do you know where your mummy is?” Harry grinned idly as he waited for the chameleon to stick out his tongue. Being with Louis for almost a year now has taught him that Freckles actually responded to people when they talked to him. A few seconds later, Harry got his ‘answer’. He still didn’t know where Louis was though. 

He stood up and stretched his limbs next to the bed only in his yellow boxers, yawning as he lightly scratched his lower abs. The rancher exited the room to search Louis, both heart and dick miserable without the warmth touch from the fairy-like human. 

_Louis. Louis. Louis._

_Wifey. Wifey. Wifey._

His mind screamed as he stepped down the carpeted stairs. 

The small living room was dark, he almost couldn’t see anything if it wasn’t for the tiny light that came from the kitchen. 

Harry walked sluggishly towards the kitchen, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. He stopped when he saw the tiny figure of his boyfriend was bending down towards the lower cabinet. It seemed like Louis was searching for something. 

That wasn’t what concerned Harry the most, but it was the fact that Louis was wearing frilly cotton shorts that were perfectly wrapped around his meaty round bum and nothing else. Only a pink tiny apron was tied behind his waist delicately, showing off the honeyed, smooth skin of his back that never failed to make Harry drool. His spine lined up along his body, creating a beautiful dip on his back, embellishing the curves of his waist and ass. 

_What the hell is this little slut doing here in this hour._

Harry could feel the pressure in his boxers was getting heavier as he stared longer at the magical sight in front of him. He cleared his throat, causing Louis to rise slowly and turn around, cheeks flushed as he realized he was being watched. 

“Why are you still up, sweetheart?” 

The pretty beekeeper smoothed out his apron after he placed two jars of honey on the kitchen counter. “I’m not sleepy,” He pouted, “I overslept this afternoon when you were at the ranch, also I need to check on my honey for tomorrow.” He said, hand reaching to touch a jar on the counter, patting the lid softly. 

The tight apron showed Louis’ pretty curves as he leaned back against the white cupboard, pink nips were displayed prettily for Harry because of the way Louis wore his apron - very low and showing off half of his upper body. 

Louis softly giggled, “What are you looking at, love?” Louis was aware of Harry's growing bulge and the way he was staring at his body. He liked it, he liked the constant attention he always got from Harry. The rancher made him feel _wanted_ all the time. 

Harry gulped, eyes following the tip of Louis’ tongue gliding across his pink shiny lips, wetting them ever so slowly, and Harry just knew that Louis could feel the sweetness of his honey as he did that when he heard a low, pleased whine coming from his mouth. 

He frowned, “You know exactly what I am looking at. Come here, baby.” He made a grabby hand towards the giggling boy, showing his desperation to grab and touch and _feel_ the softness of Louis’ skin. 

However, it seemed like Louis had got another idea in his mind when he languidly moved to grab a chair from the dining table and brought it to Harry. The rancher gave him a quizzed face, raising his eyebrows when the sweet little human gently pressed his shoulders, motioning for him to sit down. 

“Are you just gonna make me sit here with my hard erection?” Louis walked back and leaned against his previous spot, grinning sweetly as he stared at his boyfriend who couldn’t stop complaining. “This is so evil, you have responsibilities, wifey.” The pretty boy covered his mouth as he laughed at the way Harry ridiculously pointed at the swollen spot inside his boxers, silky hair falling upon his forehead as his head shook in amusement. 

“Calm down, H. I’m trying to do my job as a wifey here. Be quiet for me please?” 

Harry frowned harder, “Okay but, can I know if I’m gonna be fucking you later or not, please?” 

Louis pouted, shaking his head, “No, sorry handsome. I have to get up early tomorrow to restock the jars and I can’t be exhausted. Soon, I promise okie?” He gave his boyfriend pleading eyes, feeling sorry for him. 

“Oh man…” 

“Hush, you’re being silly. We just made love yesterday.” He softly rolled his eyes when Harry mentioned that yesterday had felt like last year for him, he needed more. “But, don’t worry, you’ll still be getting something better tonight.” 

“What’s better than your hole?” 

“Harry, stop!” Louis covered his red face with his pretty hands, extremely embarrassed. Harry could be very blunt whenever he wanted and Louis would always find it overwhelming, in a good way of course. He loved to know that he was always needed and appreciated by someone that he cared so much, someone who never failed to make him feel good and pretty. 

Harry’s deep chuckle made him groan delicately. _What a stupidly handsome and annoying boyfriend he has._

“Okay baby, sorry. I won’t tease you anymore. Tell me, what’s you got in mind?” Louis watched in dazed as Harry put his strong arms on the chair’s handles. 

He suddenly became very shy at the way Harry spoke so gently with him, so he tried to cover up his awkwardness by toying with the thin strap of his apron, biting his lip as he slowly spoke. “I…”

Harry nodded, showing that he was listening.

“I want you to jerk off for me.” 

The low, tapping sound on the kitchen counter suddenly got louder as Louis tried to control his nervousness in front of smirking Harry. 

“You want me to what, sweet?” The evil man was already grinning cockily when he saw the timid look on his beautiful boyfriend's face. 

“You heard me!” 

The tall man chuckled. He never got tired of teasing _his_ sweet strawberry Louis. The red beekeeper softly huffed, faking annoyance. 

Harry might be annoying, but oh did he love the constant butterfly in his tummy the rancher always caused. He could _never_ say no. 

“Take off your shorts, please.”

“It’s called boxers, wifey.”

“Same thing, all men wear the same thing. Take it off now, please.” Louis demanded.

“So eager to see my cock. Maybe I should spend less time at the farm and give you more attention, you seem very desperate.” Harry pulled down the cotton undergarment and let it pool at his feet. He looked at Louis expectantly, “Okay, make me cum.”

“Relax, I haven’t even told you what we’re going to do yet.” The angel boy fixed his fringe, “I will be instructing you to jerk off, you just do as I say and don’t cum until I say so.”

“That’s not fair. What about you then?” Harry objected. “Why can’t you just suck me off? Please, I love your mouth so much, baby.” Louis shook his head as Harry begged.

“Look, who’s the desperate one now?” He smiled fondly when Harry grumbled. “Just do it for me, yeah? My mouth loves your cock too but she needs a break.”

“Fine. But, tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow, I promise.” Harry smiled, satisfied with the giggling beauty. “Now, touch Mr. Man for me please?” 

The rancher grabbed his little friend, contrasting to its epithet, giant cock and stroked it slowly. Louis seemed pleased and that was all he needed. He groaned when his boyfriend whined, soft voice praising him non stop. 

“Mr. Man is so big, always makes me blush! Stroke it harder, love.” Louis giggled, biting his finger as he watched the way Harry’s bicep bulged when he moved his hand along his thick length. 

“Show your tits for me.” Louis raised his eyebrows, he was supposed to be giving all the instructions. “C’mon.”

“I should be the one talking right now?” 

“Oh yeah? You wanna talk so bad? Come talk on my cock now.” Louis whined when Harry lazily dragged his calloused hand over his girth, the thick veins that were Louis’ favourite feature of his boyfriend’s manhood popping, causing his thighs to quiver. 

“Harry…” His voice was so silky, begging for what Harry didn’t know but he could just come to the sweet voice. He fastened his movement when Louis submissively unhooked the thin strap of his tight apron, letting the cotton fabric fall slowly against his body. His pink nubs were currently on a perfect view, encouraging the threatening spurt to shoot out of him. 

The apron was pooling right at Louis’ small feet, his skin flushed bright, leaving the white shorts adorning his tanned, honeyed skin that Harry was so desperately to get his mouth on. He would love to devour every inch of his little body, painting him with his semen. 

His tummy had a soft little pudge, it stretched beautifully as Louis grinded his ass on the cabinet. He looked absolutely _ravishing_. 

A sculptor _could not_ have created his pixie’s figure any better.

“Baby, turn around for me. Let me see your heavenly bum.” Harry stood up from the chair, kicking off the boxers to the other side of the floor. His cock bounced first as he walked towards his dazzling boyfriend who was bending for him, soft little whines falling from his kissable lips. 

The rancher wrapped his hand around his cock again, easing some tension on it as he pulled down Louis’ cotton shorts. God, his cock begged to pound into him, but sadly his heart was the only thing pounding now. 

“H-harry…” Louis turned his face around, eyes wet, and face scrunched in pleasure as a rough hand groped one of his cheeks. Harry leaned down to leave a passionate kiss on his saccharine sweet lips. 

The beauty desperately returned the kiss, eager to please Harry.

Louis had always been so sensitive. A little touch would cause him to turn into a ball of cotton candy, so soft and so pliant Harry could toy him around as he pleased. Louis was also so authentic. He was genuine in everything he did, everything he showed. He would blush so red, smile so sweet, cry so wet and love so kind. Louis’ love was kind, it was eternal. You would never have to worry if he’d ever run out of love for you because he was that _lovely_. 

“So soft, so good and so pretty for me, my darling wifey.” 

“Mm!”

“I got you, doll.” Harry rubbed the creamy skin of his ass, groaning as he gripped the cheek harder. He looked up to find the two jars of honey sitting neatly on the kitchen counter and got an _idea_.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” Harry cooed at the small, sugary sound.

“There’s extras of honey jars in there, right?” The rancher asked softly, pointing at the upper cabinet.

“Yeah…”

“Awesome.” He said, grabbing one honey jar and a dipper from a drawer before smirking at Louis’ wide eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

Harry grinned, opening the lid of the jar and dipping the wooden dipper into it. “I’m gonna be a bee tonight.” He stirred the golden liquid, and lifted the dipper before dribbling some of the honey on Louis’ back, eyes hazy as he watched the sticky sweet liquid falling on his supple bum. “And you’re gonna be my _bum_ ble gum.”

Louis gasped when a hot tongue started lapping at his hole, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his puckered hole being touched and prodded. He shivered as a drip of sticky honey fell through the crack of his bum, but instantly disappeared as Harry licked away the sweet liquid.

“F-feels so good!”

“And _your_ pussy tastes so fucking good too, thank you.” The rancher continued to lap on the sweet hole, humming to Louis’ wet little moans for the rest of the night.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

“Why won’t you look at me, beautiful?”

Louis was alone at the ranch centre. Well, not really alone. But he did feel very vulnerable being the only person in the closed building with a flirty cowboy who couldn’t seem to take the hint and leave him alone. 

It’d been an hour since he arrived at the ranch to visit Harry, bringing his lilac basket filled with lunch that he cooked from home. It had been their weekly routine to have lunch together every Wednesday because there would be a weekly farm inspection. The rancher would tell Louis what he wished to eat for lunch the night before and the beekeeper would gladly, and thoughtfully prepare the meal for him. Every time he arrived at the ranch with his favourite bicycle with the same lunch basket he would be getting a kiss and a single praise, ‘perfect trophy wife’ by an awaiting Harry. 

But today was different. 

Harry barely had time to even welcome him at the ranch’s gate because one of his workers informed Louis that the mayor had come to visit the farms, so Harry had to take him for a tour for the whole day. Louis pouted because his boyfriend didn’t tell him anything about it, but he tried to brush it off as he waited at the ranch centre. 

And here he was, with an irresponsible cowboy who Louis bet was supposed to be working on his shift right now, but instead trying to get Louis’ attention.

“I-“

“Your voice is very pretty, you can speak all day, all night and I won’t be complaining.” The cowboy was grinning wickedly at him, his front teeth were all crooked and it made Louis cringe on the inside when he offered him a flirty grin. “Maybe if you… look at me so I could stare into those alluring eyes-“

“Please, stop talking to me like that. I’m very uncomfortable.” 

The cowboy, who was wearing a dirty shirt and dirty pants and a pair of dirty boots, stopped grinning, eyes squinting devilishly at him as Louis shifted on the chair, trying to hide his shaky hands. This creepy man had been hitting on him for fifteen minutes and even though Louis tried not to pay attention to him, he wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh, what a stubborn little minx you are. C’mon, don’t be shy.” He drastically came and sat on the chair next to Louis’, trying to touch the shaking boy’s shoulder. 

“Please, get away from me or I’ll scream.” Louis spoke, fingers curling around the handle of the basket on his lap. The cowboy ignored him however, hand was already on Louis’ side.

“Excuse me.” The cowboy stopped. Both of them looked up to find the source of the firm, deep and _angry_ voice that broke the rattled tension around the building. It was Harry and the mayor, along with two other workers who were looking at them with an unreadable expression. Harry though, he looked very pissed.

The cowboy quickly scrambled away, disappearing through the front door. Louis stood up and ran towards the rancher, desperate for comfort. The basket was put on the round table in front of him, vision blurred by the salty liquid pooling in his eyes. 

He was embarrassed, feeling bad and low because he couldn’t even avoid being touched by a nasty stranger. He could feel the heat spreading all over his face and he was just panicking. He didn’t even care if there was a mayor or a damn king in the building, he just needed to be wrapped by the familiar strong arms of H-

“Louis, sit down. I’m currently busy.” Harry’s voice boomed, throwing arrows on his feet, pinning his steps on the floor. Louis stopped moving.

“I-” He stuttered, feeling very self-conscious when he couldn’t feel a single sense of warmth around him. All eyes were looking at him as if he had committed a terrible crime, but that wasn’t what caused the pain in his chest. 

It was the _disappointed_ look thrown by Harry. 

His boyfriend, his _sweet_ , gentle boyfriend. Harry who always said he’d always keep him safe and happy. Why did Harry look so upset with _him_?

“Come, this way, Sir.” The rancher cut his eyes in Louis’ direction, ignoring him afterwards as he motioned for the bulky man in a grey suit to walk through the main door of the ranch centre. All four men continued to walk, continuing their discussion about organising another cattle restocking project, but Louis couldn’t care less. 

His hands were shaking so hard, cheeks wet with salty liquid when he realized he was alone again, this time without any nasty cowboy trying to disturb him, but with a ghosting feeling of both confusion and _hurt_. 

He wiped the tears that were wetting his smooth cheeks, sniffling quietly as he looked at the basket of lunch he had prepared for the man he adored too dearly, sobbing louder when his tummy growled. He pouted.

He was so _hungry_ and he just wanted to have a nice little lunch with his boyfriend!

The crying angel picked up the basket, walked aimlessly to his favourite place at the farm. No one was around, Louis was told by the worker when he arrived that Harry let the cowboys have a day off since he didn’t need them to lurk around as the mayor inspected the farm. 

The familiar smell of livestock hit his nose, making him scrunch it cutely as he entered a byre. A weak smile creeped upon his face as he saw lots of calves collectively eating their grass. The byre was one of his happy places to go whenever he visited the farm.

He sat at the corner of the byre, leaning against the brick wall. Louis giggled when a baby cow nuzzled her face into his flawless cheek, eyes crinkling as the soft little fur that was barely there on her pink nose tickled his skin. 

He opened a container filled with dried strawberries and fed the animal gently. Then he opened another container of butter fried rice with some seasoned vegetables. 

“Mm!” He whined as he scooped a spoon of rice into his mouth. He was _so_ good at cooking! He knew he was, plus Harry always told him the same thing. 

He pouted again, feeling miserable all over again when he thought of what happened at the centre. He didn’t understand, why would Harry get so mad at him? He was so sorrowful, he felt disturbed and he just needed to seek some sort of safety from a person that he trusted the most. But he got _rejected_. 

He stared longingly at the blue container filled with the same butter fried rice, it was for Harry. His was pink. They contained the same food, the only difference was that Harry’s carrots were cut into flower shape because Louis just wanted him to appreciate the meal. 

The beekeeper sighed dejectedly, tears reappeared in his eyes as the same baby cow nuzzled her face into his cheek again, asking for another dried strawberry.

\--ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

The rancher growled angrily, getting out of the office after having to fire another one of his workers, _Andrew_.

Fucking Andrew had been stealing his goats and sold them out to another rancher for a month now and he only found out about it today. But that be damned actually.

Fucking Andrew also _touched_ his boyfriend. Touched his sweet, beautiful Louis. And he _let_ him. 

He was _furious_ , he could break a log with his shaking hand. The big man walked towards the farm area, searching for his dear Louis in every stable and shed, only to be met with loud bleating and a similar smell of livestocks. 

He didn’t know why Louis just let Andrew flirt with him like that, and he was upset. Louis was his, his one and only. His one and only to touch, to adore, to kiss and to _love_.

He felt bad that he didn’t get to inform Louis that he wouldn’t be able to have lunch with him today, so he sent one of his workers to welcome Louis and inform him instead. The inspection was unexpected, the mayor just arrived out of blue and he was glad the ranch and the farm were in good condition. 

He walked towards the last byre of the farm, he hoped Louis was there. He knew Louis was still around, his bicycle was still at the gate. 

As he approached the closed byre, he heard a soft sniffling.

Louis. _Louis was crying_. 

His wifey was crying, and it was probably because of him. No- it was _definitely_ because of him. Harry was so upset at the thought of someone else other than him touching him, and he was so angry so he made sure to show him exactly what he felt. 

He creeped on the dry grass, slowly rattling open the wooden door, and his heart stopped when the beautiful but painful sound of Louis’ cries stopped. Louis must’ve probably tried to seek comfort from the baby cows again. 

He cautiously walked into the byre, closing the door before turning around. 

_Oh_.

His heart shattered at the broken sight in front of him. There Louis was, pink cheeks dampened with his saline, pearly tears as his petite body shook lightly, encouraging the defeating sobs that came out of his mouth. Empty containers were around him, no sight of food left. 

He curled into himself when he noticed that Harry was staring at him, huffing when the stool was too short and too small to keep his body in a bunch. He tried so hard not to look at Harry’s direction, eyes looking at everywhere but his hunk of a boyfriend. 

He whined when Harry kept staring at him, ended up hugging a female calf and hiding his face behind the animal’s side. 

_God, how did he manage to be so precious even when he was sad?_

“Louis.”

“Mm!” 

“Baby, look at me, please.” Harry approached his upset boyfriend, squatting in front of him. Louis tried to distance himself from Harry as far as he could, but he could only do so far until he was pressed against the brick wall. 

“No…” He sniffled again. Harry felt bad, he could never stand seeing Louis cry, especially if _he_ was the reason for his heartache. “You ignored me.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry for ignoring you. But I was upset. You can’t blame me.” Harry defended himself, he deserved to be sad when someone else was touching his wifey.

“You have no right to be upset,” Louis spoke, voice tight but Harry noticed the slight quiver in his tone.

Harry’s nostrils flared a little, rage filling up his body, “Why not, huh? Why shouldn’t I be upset, why couldn’t I be angry when someone else was touching you and you fucking let him?” His chest heaved, his red shirt stretching around his strong body.

Louis instantly looked at him, eyes wide and full of disbelief. If just now he simply looked unhappy, then now he definitely looked hurt, _betrayed_.

Louis softly let go of the calf, “What are you talking about?” Lips quivering as he tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. 

“Louis, you let another man flirt with you. I know that always happens and I can’t blame them because, _ugh_ , because you’re just so beautiful and even though it hurts me seeing them looking at you like they own you, I know you’d always stay loyal to me. B-but-”

“I _didn’t_ let him touch me. What are you on?” Louis sobbed, teeth clenching as he couldn’t believe what Harry had just accused him of. He felt so betrayed. “What do you think I am? Do you not value my feelings for you? Do you think of me as some slut who loves whoring around the farm?” Tears kept falling onto his cheek and Harry just wanted to kill himself.

“Y-you didn’t?” Louis glared at him. 

“No! He forced himself on me and he wouldn’t leave me alone even when I’ve already told him that he makes me feel uncomfortable multiple times. And I was so grateful that you finally came,” his sobs were gut-wrenching, Harry was starting to look for any hard plywood so he could hit stupid head with it, “B-but then, you just ignored me, I literally ran to you so I could calm down, b-because you make me feel safe. Y-you always do. I was so scared. I wanted to be in your arms.” He snorted, shiny pink lips pouting, “But you just left me alone.”

“I...I didn’t know.” 

“Of course you don’t! Because you don’t trust me! You blindly thought that I was the one who would betray your love and flirt with someone else. You hurt me.” Louis let Harry’s calloused finger thumb away his hot tears, body shook as he was being wrapped in a familiar pair of strong arms. 

If he was at the edge of a cliff, Harry wouldn’t hesitate to jump off it right now. He was the _worst_ boyfriend ever. He was so stupid to ever hurt his precious person over something he would never intend to do. He said he’d always trusted Louis, but his hypocritical self has eaten him up and he ended up hurting the person he cared so much. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. This isn’t enough, will never be enough and I’m also sorry for that. What I did to you was so uncalled for. I hurt you, I was so dumb.”

“I just wanted to have a nice little lunch with you…”

“I see that you had your lunch without me.” Harry cradled Louis’ body close to him, kissing his silky hair gently.

“What you deserve. I even ate your food because I was really hungry.”

“Yes, baby. I don’t deserve to complain right now. Are you full?” The rancher lifted up Louis’ chin, feeling even worse as he watched Louis’ wet face. His thick eyelashes were damp, making his dazzling blue eyes more prominent. His heart soared with love. “I’m sorry. I was an ass for that. I swear, I promise I would never, ever accuse you of something again. I trust you so much, with all my heart, I really do.” He laid a soft apologetic kiss on the bubblegum lips.

A cow mooed, usually it would make Louis giggle and run to pet the animal. But right now, he just laid his head weakly on Harry’s chest. The man started to kiss his forehead.

“I get it. I would be mad too if someone else was touching you, but you really should trust me more. I would never,” He looked up to the rancher again, eyes wide, serious, “ever want anyone else. You’re my man, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. So much. God… the audacity I have but, forgive me?” Harry gently stroked Louis’ curvy waist, mouth never leaving Louis’ forehead. 

Louis slowly nodded, a small, sweet hand touching Harry’s stubbled cheek, “I forgive you.”

And they shared a passionate kiss in the byre, witnessed by thirteen confused baby cows. 

♡

The End

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read until here i want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking your time to read my stupid little fic! i really hope you had an amazing time and don't feel like it's such a waste of your time :'( 
> 
> i also want to apologize if there's any mistake or imperfection in this story - i know i still have A LOT to learn! 
> 
> feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment, I really appreciate your feedback on my fics - good or bad <3
> 
> title from Taylor Swift's Ivy :)


End file.
